La Leccion de Kakashi
by rambaldi712
Summary: Con un poquito de ayuda del equipo Gai, los integrantes del Team 7 le enseñan a Kakashi una lección en las consecuencias de llegar tarde.


**Hola!**

**ESTA ES OTRA DE MIS TRADUCCIONES, LO QUE LLEVO LEIDO ES MUY GRACIOSO. ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, **

**ESTA HISTORIA VA POR EL NOMBRE DE "Kakashi's Lesson" **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**La leccion de Kakashi**

_Con un poquito de ayuda del equipo Gai, los integrantes del Team 7 le enseñan a Kakashi una lección en las consecuencias de llegar tarde._

……..+…….

En la justa aldea de Konoha. Tan justa, tan resplandeciente, tan, tan…

"**AAARRGGH! OTRA VEZ ESTA ATRASADO!" **

Tan llena de mentes vacías que es difícil saber como funcionan en realidad.

Sí, como uno esperaría Hatake Kakashi otra vez esta atrasado a algún evento importante (y no, esto no incluye estar acostado fuera de una librería esperando la nueva publicación del Icha Icha)

Supuestamente debería estar entrenando a sus estudiantes.

Se suponía que debería haber estado entrenando a sus estudiantes **TRES HORAS** atrás. (Bueno, técnicamente son tres horas, doce minutos y catorce, whoops, _quince _segundos atrás.)

_(Pausa.)_

Esta de más decir que el Team 7 (y casi todas las personas en Konoha) estaban aburridos. Es por eso que cada miembro del Team Kakashi hicieron algunas sugerencias de cómo se podía castigar al cicatrizado de pelo plateado.

**Sugerencias de Sakura:**

**1.** Dejar que Tsunade-sama lo use para practicar su puntería.  
**2.** Dejar que Shizune-san lo use para practicar su puntería.  
**3.** Quemar todos sus libros de Icha Icha. Otra vez. Por cuarta vez.  
**4.** Pegarle hasta que pida clemencia.

**Sugerencias de Sasuke:**

**1.** Matarlo.  
**2.** Posiblemente convencer a Morino Ibiki para que "instruya" a Kakashi en los errores de sus andadas.  
**3. ** No quemar sus libros. Hacer que Shikamaru lo atrape con su sombra. Y luego sacar cada pagina _lentamente _para luego alimentar _lentamente_ a Tonton o Akamaru.

Pero fue a Naruto a quien se le ocurrió el plan más brillante. La única dificultad seria que Sasuke y Sakura aceptaran.

"¡Vamos! ¡Es brillante!" discutió Naruto. Sakura intento mantener la expresión seria, pero fallo, y sonrió.

"No puedes transformar tres de tus Kage Bunshins?" pregunto Sasuke

"Kakashi podrá decir que no son reales… recuerda que tiene el Sharingan" apunto Naruto.

"No me voy a poner _Eso" _Dijo Sasuke con firmeza. Sakura también quería aceptar (y de corazón, puedo agregar), es decir, aun _ella _podía ver que el plan si era brillante.

"No tendrás que usarlo Sasuke-kun" apunto Sakura. "Sólo tiene que parecer que lo haces"

"Sí," agrego Naruto. "Vamos. No te imaginas su expresión?"

Sasuke se detuvo y lo pensó

**1.** El plan era de verdad brillante, pero…  
**2.** Requeriría que bajara su dignidad.  
**3.** Aun así, el plan podría causar mas daño que la idea de destruir lentamente sus libros.  
**4.** Y para ponerlo en palabras simples… Kakashi lo veía venir.

"Hnn," accedió Sasuke. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron con picardía a lo que su gesto característico pintaba su rostro.

**Dos horas después:**

"¡Yosh! ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Cualquier oportunidad para vencer a mi eterno rival!" proclamo la primera voz.

"Sakura-chan! Tu brillantez sobrepasara la primavera en…" comenzó la segunda voz.

"Lee!" grito la tercera voz.

"….." la cuarta voz (o falta ) comento.

"Genial!" apoyo la quinta voz.

**Cuatro horas despues: **

"Hey, Asuma! Shikamaru!" llamo Naruto.

Asuma saco su cigarro y estudio al rubio loco que corría hacia ellos. Para su suerte Naruto detuvo un juego de Shougi que estaba perdiendo claramente.

Otra vez.

Por la cuadragésima séptima vez.

"Esto es problemático" murmuro Shikamaru. Ino los ignoro a todos mientras continuaba viendo un catalogo de ropa. Chouji mastico su bolsa de patatas.

"Qué pasa?" pregunto Asuma. Naruto le sonrio.

"Qué te parecería chantajear a Kakashi?" pregunto Naruto en un susurro. Asuma paro de fumar. Lo miro.

Asuma sonrio abiertamente.

"Dime más" le urgió interesado.

Y Naruto le dijo.

**Dos horas más tarde:**

"Asuma?" pregunto una voz femenina.

"Woof?" pregunto una segunda voz.

"Hah! Eso es gracioso Akamaru!" dijo la voz mas ruidosa.

"H..hola…A...Asuma-san…" susurro la cuarta voz.

"….." dijo (o no) la quinta voz.

"Necesito un favor" dijo Asuma. "Necesito tus habilidades en Genjutsu para esconderme."

"Porqué?" pregunto la primera voz.

"Porque voy a humillar a Kakashi" respondió el hombre del cigarro. "Es por eso que también necesito tu cámara de video."

**La mañana siguiente:**

**De hecho, la mañana siguiente cuatro horas después:**

Kakashi estaba tarareando mientras caminaba al campo de entrenamiento. ¿Qué excusa debería usar hoy?

Hmm, qué tal…no, no, ya la había usado dos veces. Pero que tal… diablos, esa lo uso ayer. Pero a lo mejor…

Sharingan Kakashi se detuvo repentinamente. Sus instintos de shinobi estaban parpadeando…

Un ruidoso hombre gritaba.

Un hombre Ruidoso, y muy MOLESTOSO estaba gritando.

Un hombre Ruidoso, y muy MOLESTOSO y desafortunadamente familiar estaba gritando desde SU campo de entrenamiento!

"**YOSH! ****¡ESO FUE EXCELENTE SASUKE! ¡ LA BRILLANTEZ DE LA SANGRE UCHIHA BRILLA CON LA JOVEN VIGORANCIA DE TUS VENAS!**

Qué demonios estaba haciendo **MAITO GAI** en **SU** campo de entrenamiento?

Kakashi se calmo. En cambio siendo el frío y calmado Shinobi que era… el no podía mostrar que estaba preocupado. No, nunca preocupado.

"**SAKURA-CHAN! TE HARE FLORECER COMO UNA FLOR DE LOTUS EN PRIMAVERA!"**

No, nunca preocupado. Para nada.

Kakashi corrió.

Una aterradora escena hizo que se congelara.

_Ante el…_

"Yosh!" exclamo Naruto. Levantando su brazo en el aire.

"Yosh!" grito Sakura . Saludo a Gai como Lee lo hacia.

"….yosh…." el perturbado Sasuke agrego sin ganas.

Kakashi solo miro. ¡No podía ser! ¡Sus tres estudiantes estaban vestidos con un spandex verde y polainas amarilla! ¡Hasta Sasuke!

Debe ser un Genjutsu. Puede que Naruto lo hiciera, pero ni Sasuke ni Sakura usarían jamas el horrible uniforme de la Bestia Verde!

"Yosh! ¡Si no es mi eterno rival!" Grito Gai. Kakashi pestaño. No era Genjustu. ¿A lo mejor una combinación de los Kage Bunshin de Naruto y el Henge no Jutsu…?

"Tus estudiantes me pidieron que los entrenara," dijo un alegre Gai "al parecer se cansaron de desperdiciar su tiempo de juventud esperando que tu llegaras."

Kakashi solo miro.

Neji y Tenten sonrieron desde sus asientos en los lados. Rock Lee sonrió con alegría.

_Asuma y Kurenai continuaron escondidos y grabando._

Kakashi alzo sus hombros y abrió su libro. Esto no lo molestaba, para nada…

"Oh, Gai-sensei," dijo Sakura dulcemente. "Te ves tan _despampanante _en esas mallas verdes…"

Kakashi dejo caer su libro.

"Yosh!" exclamo Gai "Es mi exuberancia masculina."

"Yosh!" exclamo Naruto. "Cuando yo sea Hokage haré que todos usen un spandex verde! Créanlo!"

Kakashi se estremeció.

"Yosh!" respondió Gai. "Konoha será un ejemplo deslumbrante para todos!"

_Asuma continuo grabando._

"…ahora veo que el verdadero camino al poder es el camino de la Bestia Verde," dijo un renuente Sasuke. "Una chispa de mis dientes hará que Itachi quede ciego."

Kakashi froto su ojo visible.

Yosh!" exclamo Gai. "El Poder de la Juventud no será derrotado! Uchiha Itachi caerá por el resplandor del poder de la Bestia Verde Uchiha!"

Kakashi abrió su boca… pero no salieron palabras de ella.

"…..?" Pregunto el Sharingan Kakashi silenciosamente.

"Gai-sensei!" grito Naruto

"Oh…Gai-_sensei_!" continuo Sakura.

"….Gai…sensei…" agrego Sasuke.

Coincidentemente, Kakashi llego a tiempo al día siguiente. De hecho llego antes.

Y por coincidencia también, el video de Asuma llego a ser un video muy popular en la noche de película de los Jounins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
